Green, Black, Pale
by hightimes
Summary: Run, run faster you idiot, Her breathing was ragged, a pitiful wail, full saddness. He could see the past held within the sound, green battered up pocket knife. She could see the nicks


'_Run, run faster you idiot.'_ Her breathing was ragged. She was sure he could hear her running through the empty roads. Philly had a way of being deserted after certain hours, besides for the usual gang members, but normally she was left alone.

But he had been watching her, he wanted her. _'Need to be quieter, have to be quiter' _Her run-down sneakers hit the muddy pavement, making loud slaps, it echoed in her ears. It had rained earlier through out the day making it somewhat chilly. '_Did I loose him, don't look back'_she turned down a side street. Her side was cramping, stitching itself up, pain shot threw her. But pain does not matter if you want to survive out here. She could hear him now. He was right behind her. Almost feel his hand reach past her. His breath in her face, picturing him above her, she ran faster.

She took a sharp left. She stopped halfway. He stopped six feet behind her and she could feel his stare, his smile, knew it was as twisted as his state of mind. The alley, It was a dead end. '_Fuck'_ She whipped around, hair whipping her face, taking steps back wards quickly, she was panicking. He took out a green battered up pocket knife. She could see the nicks in the plastic. Her back was going to hit the wall.

"Don't worry this will be fun" he grinned. She should be hitting the wall now. Her breathing was coming in short pants from running..... being scared. He moved, made his grab for her. She jerked and tripped back wards, landing sprawled on her back. Eyes closed waiting for the first blow. She felt nothing. She listened, felt for his presence then opened her eyes.

Nothing was there except a stone wall. It was damp with mildew growing in the cracks. She was looking around frantically, searching. She was in a corridor. _'Stone walls?' _wasting no time, she got up and ran _'whats going on' _She ran blindly. Turning and seeing the stone that was encasing her. _'have to get out of here'_

Seeing stairs up ahead she made it half way down when she went to make a leap for the rest. But gripped the railing on her right when it began to move. _'What is going stairs are moving?!' _the stairs stopped and she took off at an alarming rate, turning a corner she almost ran into a tall paled skin man with thick black shoulder length hair knocking him down, almost.

Snape reacted by pulling his wand out and pointed it at the filthy child. She stopped, standing rigid, staring at him as if he were satin himself. "Stop" He hissed, his voice was freezing. He already knew she should not be here, her appearance said this alone. He observed her with a quick but critical eye. Long wildly snarled and knotted black hair past the waste. Shockingly bright green eyes. Slight frame no taller then five foot two maybe three. Pale skin, very familiar facial structure. She looked past him. The color drained from her face.

Snape casted a glance sideways seeing Nearly Headless Nick looking on in curiosity. The girl kept her gaze on that insufferable ghost. But when he tilted his head and said good day she let out a gasp. The only thing going threw her mind.... was that maybe she was no longer sane, so she turned around to sprint down the corridor.

But she did not move forward by much, only a few inches at most, she felt a sharp burning sensation just below her ribs, like taking a lighter to your skin over and over after heating it for over an hour. Looking up she saw a pair of transparent eyes, wide with curiosity and a simple innocence she didn't understand. Snape stared astonished at the scene in front of him. He witnessed peeves coming down the corridor drawing his sword before the girl turned to run.

He never thought twice about it. Peeves regularly pulled pranks. But when peeves thrust his sword into the girls chest, he was surprised not by seeing the end of the sword sticking out of her back just by the spinal cord. But that it was covered in a thick red liquid, this liquid being blood. And even more surprising it was now solid. Not transparent like when he first begun to "attack" her.

_'Oh no'_

She felt the blood slowly rise up into her mouth. She attempted not to cough and failed at the attempt. Little splatters of crimson littered her attackers face. Snape stepped around and forward. Seeing where the girls blood touched Peeves face. Color slowly started to seep into Peeves skin. Peeves could actually feel a cool breeze.

He pulled his sword from this strange girl that brought on feeling. red was starting to flow out of her mouth. so much red, such a pretty color that littered the ground,. The sword felt so heavy, he stared down at it. It was... real. Snape caught the girl before she hit the ground. He put his left arm behind her knees, and is right before her shoulder blades and lifted her up.

"Go to the hospital wing warn Madam Promfry. Then head straight to the Great Hall and get the Head Master." Snape barked at Nearly Headless Nick who seemed to be in shock. "Peeves go to the Great Hall and meet him there, now!" With that he took off toward the hospital wing with a dieing girl in his arms. It just was not his day.


End file.
